Talk:Eldritch Diggory
Blood status Whatever way we look at it, Diggory had to have been pure- or half-blood. If he was Minister before Leach the evidence is that Leach is the first Muggle-born Minister. If after, we know Amos Diggory was either pure- or half-blood because he mispronounced "policemen" and, although this might be discounted per Fleur's quarter-veela ancestry, Hagrid did say in Rita Skeeter's Scoop that all the champions were pure-blood other than Harry, and I think he was talking about Fleur's wizard family (Monsieur Delacour, etc.). --Hunnie Bunn (talk) 23:35, December 4, 2013 (UTC) :I think it worth noting, though, that we don't know if Eldritch Diggory was Minister before Leach. We don't know who was Minister between 1968 and 1980 (between Leach and Bagnold), and Diggory's tenure could conceivably have taken place then. -- [[User:Seth Cooper| Seth Cooper ]][[User talk:Seth Cooper| owl post!]] 00:10, December 5, 2013 (UTC) ::If so, he still would have been related, probably closely given the similarities in age, to Amos Diggory, who was pure-blood or half-blood. Or so I think. --Hunnie Bunn (talk) 00:15, December 5, 2013 (UTC) You also forget, we do not know what Millicent Bagnold became Minister; she could have become Minister in 1968 for all we know. After all, Fudge was Minister for 16 years (1980 - 1996) so twelve for Millicent is easily conceivable. --HarryPotterRules1 (talk) 02:01, December 5, 2013 (UTC) :The Wizards' Ordinary Magic and Basic Aptitude Test gives the times of the various Ministers, and Bagnold served from 1980 until 1990; Fudge was Minister from 1990 to 1996 :) --Hunnie Bunn (talk) 02:04, December 5, 2013 (UTC) Amos Diggory's blood status has no bearing on Eldritch's, as we do not know the degree of their relationship. Magical ability recently appearing in the family line could allow for a scenario with a Muggle-born Eldritch and an Amos raised in a wizarding house-hold. -- 1337star (Drop me a line!) 02:16, December 5, 2013 (UTC) This is very true, but you forget one thing; neither Lucius nor Draco - two pure-blood fanatics from a staunchly pure-blood family - say anything about Cedric's blood status; if he had a Muggleborn ancestor they would have commented on his origins - they do for Hermione for being Muggleborn, Bellatrix does for Harry being half-blood, Draco does for the Weasleys being blood traitors. By that we can make a reasonable, if not complete, deduction that Eldritch, and in turn Cedric and Amos, come from a pure-blood family. --HarryPotterRules1 (talk) 02:23, December 5, 2013 (UTC) :Not so. Information from Pottermore clearly says that, unlike most pure-blood supremacists, the Malfoys do not consider wizards of mixed blood with any serious disdain. I'm afraid you're going to have to provide a little more concrete evidence than that. -- 1337star (Drop me a line!) 02:34, December 5, 2013 (UTC) :I never said the Malfoys said anything about it; I said that Bellatrix does; Draco and Lucius only disdain on Hermione - Muggleborn - and Weasleys - Blood Traitors - along with other Muggleborns and Blood Traitors. Bellatrix, however, went crackers at Harry for being a Half-blood. And, I never said that Draco and Lucius would comment about him, but about his origins. --HarryPotterRules1 (talk) 02:57, December 5, 2013 (UTC) ::Bellatrix wouldn't have the occasion to do so, would she? She was only out of Azkaban after Cedric had already died, and Amos and his wife weren't particularly active in the Second War. ::Either way, generally speaking, absence of proof of something cannot be used as positive proof of anything. -- [[User:Seth Cooper| Seth Cooper ]][[User talk:Seth Cooper| owl post!]] 17:32, December 5, 2013 (UTC)